


Guardian Angels

by Barcardivodka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days when even Guardian Angels despair for their charges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers up to Season Three   
> Disclaimer: No infringement is intended. Just written for fun.  
> Notes: As always with many thanks to my beta's Jay and Mith

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped as a hand suddenly materialised in front of him slamming a piece of parchment onto the ledger he was currently writing in, smudging the fresh ink. He followed the hand up knowing full well who it belonged to.

“Good Morning, Michael,” he greeted, as he carefully placed his quill next to the ledger, giving his full attention to his agitated visitor.

“I resign,” Michael snapped removing his hand from the parchment only to poke it aggressively with his finger, making it crackle and crease.

“So I see,” Gabriel said calmly, pulling the parchment away from the attacking finger. “Why now?” he asked, “I thought things were better.”

He watched as Michael slumped dejectedly into the chair opposite his desk, even his wings looked limp and lacklustre “I can’t do it Gabriel, not anymore. He needs someone stronger than me, I can’t...I just can’t get him to accept he’s on the right path,” Michael explained miserably sitting forward in the chair and hiding his head in his hands.

“Michael,” Gabriel said gently. “You guided him back from the darkness, where the Devil and his demons corrupted his soul and made him do such terrible things….”

“I failed him then, as I’m failing him now,” Michael interrupted in anguish, voice muffled by his hands. “He was such a loving child, and I allowed his soul to be snatched from me. I couldn’t keep him from the wrong path. I couldn’t help him through the pain and betrayal that turned him away from the light…..”

“Michael, Michael,” Gabriel cried as he pushed himself away from the desk, a loose feather from his wings slowly gliding to the floor as he moved quickly to his friends side. He took Michael by the shoulders, forcing the other angel to look at him so he would see the sincerity in his face. “Michael, you know God gave man free will. To allow them to follow their hearts, to make their own choices, to find their own path to Him,” he smiled gently down at Michael. “Eliot Spencer made his own choices and has followed his own path. It’s one others have corrupted, covered it in pain and blood and allowed the darkness to make him commit such heinous deeds, to cover his soul in innocent blood”. Gabriel crouched down, expanding his wings as he did so. “Michael, you have not failed him, my brother. Even as Demons whispered foul things in his ear, you showed him another path – after all that has happened to him, the cruelty he has been treated with, the pain he has absorbed, it was no surprise that a Devil spawn such as Damien Moreau, who offered him loyalty, comfort and friendship could easily corrupt such a battered soul….”

“But Gabriel, I should have guided him away from such temptation, I…” Michael shook his head in defeat, lowering his gaze unable to look Gabriel in the eye.

“And you did,” Gabriel answered with a smile, Michael raised his head to look at him in bewilderment, “does he not defend the weak, protect his family, play his part in the downfall of those who have sold their soul. Redemption is his, Michael, thanks to you. You have kept his will to survive strong and he now thinks for himself, aware of the darkness that nearly destroyed him and he has found a path back to the light. A family to keep him on it, to care for him, to love him like he so desperately needs.”

“Gabriel, I cannot stop him. He throws himself into harm’s way time and time again, driven to undo what he has done, as if pain is the only way to atone for his past. I’m afraid for him,” Michael whispered.

Gabriel laughed, rich and full, Michael looked at him in surprise, Gabriel patted Michael’s shoulder. “He goes up against a room full of armed men, unarmed himself and walks out of the room alive and unhurt,” Gabriel chuckled, “you are the best guardian angel in all of the Kingdom, Michael. Why do you think you were assigned to a warrior’s soul,” Gabriel shook his head smiling. “Michael, I know watching him through those dark days and trying to keep him safe while he struggled with the demons wasn’t easy. Rejoice in the fact that he has beaten them and he is merely a man, Michael, his conscience is going to hurt him for some time, possibly for the rest of his mortal life because he is a good man who has done dark deeds and he has to find his own way back to God,” Gabriel stood up, stretching his wings to their fullest extent before folding them back in, he looked down at Michael. “He is on the right path now and is saving the innocent, like his soul was intended to do. He will find peace and contentment one day, Michael. Without you, he would have made a formidable foe, but know he is one of our warriors. Please continue to watch over him, he and the others have so much more to accomplish.” Gabriel looked down at Michael his expression serene.

Michael sighed, “I would never abandon him, Gabriel, but after this last …” he struggled to find the right word, settling on….”scare, I just, I thought I was failing him.”

“Never, brother,” Gabriel replied with resounding conviction, “do you want this back?” he asked as he moved to his desk and picked up the parchment.

Michael stood, his wings back to their glowing brilliance, he took the parchment with a sheepish smile.

“There is much more for Eliot Spencer to do, “Gabriel stated as he settled himself back behind his desk, “in this life and the next. He’s special.”

“Yes, yes he is,” Michael said, as he crumbled up the parchment, “I just wish I could make him see that,” he said sadly. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Gabriel smiled, picking up the quill as he watched Michael return his smile before he turned and left. 

He had just dipped the quill into the ink, intending to try and repair the damage to his ledger, when heavy, rapid footsteps made him look up to see Thomas storming up to his desk.

“That’s it,” he snapped, “I resign. Do you know what she did…..again?” he growled out. “She jumped off a building, without a harness!” he threw his hands in the air. “Thank God, Spencer was there. If he hadn’t caught her………”

Gabriel put the quill back down carefully, mindful of the nib full of ink and settled in as Thomas continued his rant. Sometimes he really hated the day the Heavenly Father decided to bring those five together


End file.
